Anywhere
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: Demyx remembers black wings and hands tainted with blood. With arms outstretched, he took a step back... "I love you, Zexion." -- Zemyx, AU, Drabble, Brain Splat


**A/N:** This, my friends, is what we lovingly call 'brain splat'. It's a wonderful thing that just plops out of your brain and onto the keyboard. I don't write it very often because... well, you'll see. XD;

Oh, and I've been writing KH yaoi for a year now! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Ha ha, yeah, no.

**Dedication:** No one. :'D I doubt anyone would want this brain splat dedicated to them anyway.

* * *

A tan face was tilted upwards towards the sky, sea-green eyes closed; rain poured from the heavens, tapping softly against the concrete of the building underneath Converse-covered feet, water running gently down his face, soaking the blonde teenager to the bone. But he didn't care. Thirty stories below, the repetitive, almost constant sound of car tires against wet pavement was oddly comforting to him.

The thing with rain, though, was that no one could tell that the blonde boy was crying.

He remembered their first meeting as he stood atop that thirty story building in the pouring rain. The sight and sound of the small boy in the black sweatshirt, hood pulled over his face, hands stuffed in his pocket, standing underneath the single streetlight in the neighbourhood. The blonde teenager had never seen the boy before, and was naturally curious as to the new arrival, wondering just what his parents had done to land him in the area, for it was filled to the brim with druggies, whores, and murderers.

He shrugged out of his soaked jacket as he reminisced, dropping it to the ground with a sickening _splat_.

The blonde teen had been out as he usually was at that hour, standing in dark alleys and shadowed corners, making his slightly less-than-legal living selling various drugs to support his alcoholic father. His mother up and left one day, leaving the blonde with a make-up kit to cover the bruises left by his ever-so-loving father and a note promising to return to for him one day. He never saw her again.

Sea-green eyes finally opened, scanning the immediate area, taking in the blurred lights of the city.

The boy didn't say anything to him at first, but the blonde didn't mind. They stood in comfortable silence, both dutifully ignoring the other until the boy turned and looked at him. A curtain of dull, slate-coloured hair obscured the entire right half of his face, heavy bags settled underneath half-lidded violet eyes.

"You looking for something?" he rasped, voice rising barely above a whisper. The blonde could only chuckle under his breath, pulling his supply from his jacket's pocket and holding it up for a brief moment.

"I think I'm covered," he replied, shoving it back into it's rightful place. The boy looked away, but the blonde could have sworn that he'd seen the beginnings of a smile on his face.

The blonde inhaled deeply and took a step towards the concrete ledge before him. Shakily exhaling, he shook his head. He'd rather not remember what happened next. The memories came forth unbidden, (_dealerloverangel_) regardless of the blonde's wishes. With a choked sob, (_whywhywhyhim_) the teenager braced himself on the ledge, blonde hair spilling around his face. He didn't want those memories – (_screamingpleadingnomercynomercynomercy_) – didn't want to remember the horrified look on the boy's face as the blonde saw him for what he really was.

"I want you back," the blonde choked out, pounding his fist weakly on the concrete. "Please... come back to me." He squeezed his eyes shut, (_black feathers... wings?_) riding out the images assaulting his mind. (_Tainted angel wings spread far, blood dripping, the boy's face carefully emotionless as he plunged a pale hand into the chest of a fellow dealer, extracting her heart_.)

"_Demyx... Please..._" The voice of the boy (_bloodbloodsomuchblood_) echoed in his mind, sending waves of anticipation rolling down his spine. He couldn't wait any longer.

With another deep breath, he took a hesitant step forward, standing on the ledge. He turned, facing the door he'd come through, and for the briefest second, thought he heard footsteps.

He couldn't wait any longer. With outstretched arms, he tilted his head towards the sky once more. A soft exhale – (_thefinalone_) – escaped through parted lips as he took a step backward...

And jumped.

The light was blinding; standing above him was the one he longed to see most. Tainted wings burst from his back as he stood and took the boy's hand, interlocking their fingers. The boy smiled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I love you... Zexion..." Hand in hand, they walked down the street, unseen by the ones crying in shock at the blonde lying motionless on the sidewalk.


End file.
